beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 01
is the 1st episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 103rd episode of the Metal Saga. Plot It is the dawn of another new day. A new Star Fragment, similar to the one that created the original Pegasus and L-Drago, has entered the Earth's atmosphere. Yuki, a young astronomer and a Blader, is keen to see the mysteries behind the Star Fragment and unlock its secrets. Before the Star Fragment collides with the earth it explodes and sends beams of light across the world. Yuki and his Beyblade, Mercury Anubius, are hit by one of the beams of light and sent flying. After getting up, Yuki notices his Bey is shining and begins some research. However, there are some that have the same views but for a different purpose, The Black Sun and his apprentice, Johannes. Elsewhere, Madoka is fixing Ginga's Galaxy Pegasus which was badly damaged during the battle against the Spiral Core. All of a sudden, a beam of light similar to the one that hit Yuki's Bey hits Pegasis. The results are the same with Pegasus shining. The next day, Gingka and Kenta are at a local Beyblade tournament. With Kenta continuously defeating his opponents, Ginga bursts out cheering, despite the fact it is against the rules as he is commentating on the matches. Several rule violations later, Kenta is announced the winner of the tournament and is given a trophy. Upon reaching the B-Pit, Ginga lets loose with excitement at his newly fixed Bey and thanks Madoka, who was sleeping. Upon awaking, Madoka tries to explain what happened the night before but Ginga and Kenta run out, already deciding to have a battle. While outside Ginga notices an arrow flying at Madoka and almost hits her. The arrow contains a challenge note from an anonymous person. Ginga quickly accepts despite not knowing who the challenger is. Ginga and his friends arrive at a beach only to be greeted by Kyoya and Benkei who are on a boat in the beach's ocean. Before long, a battle breaks out between Ginga and Kyoya who wish to settle the score once and for all. Rock Leone appears to be stronger than ever and ends up throwing boulders at Galaxy Pegasis . Back on the island, Ginga and Kyoya are stopped by a mud hole in which Leone has gotten stuck in. Pegasus attempts to use Star Gazer on it only to be stopped by Leone's Lion Gale Force Wall. In a huge explosion, Pegasus and Leone evolve into Big Bang Pegasis and Fang Leone much to their owners surprise. The Beys seem to have hidden potential and Madoka cannot find any data on either Beyblade. Pegasus is soon pushed into a corner by Leone and is about to lose all it’s remaining rotations, however, Pegasus’ Performance Tip changes and both Beys soon begin their full power attacking spree again. Both Ginga and Kyoya appear to be shocked and the two Beys cause another massive explosion. Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei cover their eyes and when they open them they are shocked to see Ginga and Kyoya knocked to the ground while their Beyblades keep spinning. Meanwhile, Yuki is rushing to board a ship to find someone. However, Johannes is spying on him without Yuki noticing and pets a black cat. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *The Black Sun *Johannes *Blader DJ Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's; Debut in 4D; Evolves) *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's; Debut; Newly Evolved) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's; Cameo) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's; Anime Debut) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's; Debut in 4D) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's; Debut in 4D; Evolves) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's; Debut; Newly Evolved) Featured Beybattles * Gingka Hagane (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F --> Big Bang Pegasus F:D) vs Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB --> Fang Leone 130W2D) = No Outcome Video thumb|left|350px|Episodethumb|left|350px|Preview Category:4D Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Metal Fury Beyblades